


Let's Play (Kings AU)

by SimplySyra



Series: Blood on Gold Kings [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Mad King Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySyra/pseuds/SimplySyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of hide and kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play (Kings AU)

"It's raining, it's pouring. I'll rip your bones from their mooring..." The hunting song of the Mad King rang out across the Court of Games. Below him, the others scattered like roaches among the hills and trees, the frenzied fear of their flight awakening a primal shrieking hunger that ravaged the pit of his being.

He dropped low above his prey, nocking a black arrow to the worn string of his bow as he sang.

"I'll bleed you dead and have your head strung out on the ramparts come morning!"

The arrow hissed venomously as it sought a target that had ducked out of sight. Even so, a muffled grunt of pain confirmed that the King had found his mark.

Swapping bow for sword, the King lit upon the ground, his tread unusually light for a man of his stature. 

The wounded Warrior met him with a roar, striking sword against sword with such ferocity that the reverberations nearly tore the hilt from his hands. The Warrior charged again, righteous blade flashing like a shard of summer sky, but cried out in pain as he was rebuffed by the dark and loathsome power that rolled off the other in merciless waves.

"You're playing dirty again," he panted. "The powers granted by the crown are to be used to oversee the Games, not to murder the Players. The Maker would nev--"

He gave a strangled gasp as the rest of his words caught against the blade that had torn through his throat.

As he sank to the ground, oblivion closing around him, he felt the iron embrace of the Mad King's arms slow his descent.

"That may be," The Mad One whispered, pulling his dying prey close. "But today I am your King and this is how I rule."


End file.
